


Fear of Falling

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The Walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he'd done it, Nilesy hated dying, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to try and escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Based during the recent The Walls playthrough, the first line of dialogue is borrowed from [Nilesy and Panda's second video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhX47xCnnfw&t=7m) for context.

When he heard the glass break below him, Nilesy knew it was already too late.

"Fuck! No, Ridgedog, you son of bitch! Ridgedog, you bastard!" Nilesy yelled, his voice panicked as he fell towards oblivion, staring up at the glass cage which grew rapidly smaller above, the darkness of the void beginning to envelop him.

Pain began to flood in as the blackness closed around him, and he shrieked, writhing against it. No matter how many times he'd done it, he hated dying. It'd happened so often he could no longer remember each individual time, only a muddle of pain; the urge to breathe in a flooded cave, flames licking at his skin, or a soft hiss behind him, turning to see a looming green face before his memory broke in a burst of light and sudden gloom. And even then there was the ache of respawning, the rawness in his limbs that took days to wear off as if he'd been too hastily put back together again, his body like a hand-me-down that would never quite fit him as well as it had the person before.

Out of nowhere, he felt an iron grip on his shirt tight against his chest, dragging him upwards, just above the void, still close enough for inky black wisps to wind around his ankles and disappear.

He knew immediately.

"Ridgedog, you fuckin'-" he started, but Ridge's voice in his ear cut him off, low and startling close to him.

"How much do you want to live, Nilesy?" Ridge whispered, a smirk in his voice. Nilesy could feel the man's breath on his skin as he spoke.

Nilesy turned his head as he saw sudden movement in the darkness, a flash of black and white. He heard Panda curse as the void swallowed him whole, the familiar stabbing sound as he died seeming to echo.

"Panda!" Nilesy called out, though he knew before his friend's name left his lips that it was useless. He heard Ridge sniggering, and grabbed at the man's invisible grip on his shirt, clinging to a wrist which his eyes told him wasn't there, clawing at it angrily.

"You fuckin' bastard, you goddamn son of gun Ridgedog!" he spat, his voice inching higher in despair as Ridge laughed. Nilesy grabbed blindly for Ridge's chest, but the man merely held him at arm's length, his grin widening the more Nilesy flailed.

"Oh, you wanted to die?" Ridge teased, loosening his grip just enough that Nilesy felt his shirt slipping infinitesimally through the man's fingers.

"No!" Nilesy shrieked, grasping the man's hands. "No, Ridgedog, please!"

On the word _please_ , Ridge redoubled his grip, pulling the man closer, chuckling when he felt Nilesy's quick, panicked breaths on his cheek.

"How much, Nilesy?" he repeated.

"What?" Nilesy asked, his eyes darting between the encroaching dark and where he felt Ridge's clenched fingers against his chest.

"How much do you want to live?" Ridge murmured, his voice silken.

"Are- are you-" Nilesy began, stuttering as his hands trembled on Ridge's. "Are you really fucking asking that? Seriously, right _now_?"

Ridge laughed, taking in the man's incredulous expression and leaning in so close that his lips brushed Nilesy's ear. "What's your life worth to you, Nilesy?" Ridge lowered his voice ever further, before adding in barely a whisper, " _What would you do?_ "

On his last word, he flicked his tongue against Nilesy's earlobe, smirking when he heard the man audibly gulp.

"Al- alright, joke's over Ridge, ha ha, very funny," Nilesy stammered nervously. "You got me, you- ah!"

Ridge grabbed Nilesy's hair with his spare hand, tightening his grip until his knuckles tensed against the man's scalp, holding him still. Nilesy whimpered before he could stop himself, and as his mouth fell open in surprise, he felt Ridge's lips press hard against his. He tried to speak, a high mess of sound gushing against Ridge's tongue as the man curled it around his. Ridge nipped his bottom lip scoldingly, suppressing a laugh when Nilesy shivered. As Ridge pulled back, Nilesy gasped in air, his panic still very much palpable.

"No, no, I'm not doing..." Nilesy struggled to make words. " _That_. Whatever the hell that was. No way. Jesus."

Ridge grinned. "As you wish," he said softly, and without another word, he released his grip on Nilesy's shirt. He waited only a fraction of a second - just long enough to hear Nilesy begin to scream - before he dived downward, retrieving the man from the void once more, and bringing him quickly back into the dim haze above it.

"You fucker, Ri-Ridgedog, you complete..." Nilesy began hysterically, his voice shaking as he felt the pain in his limbs throb and fade. He trailed off as Ridge interrupted him with a deep laugh, scowling at the man's smug tone.

"Fine!" Nilesy half-yelled defeatedly, before quietly adding, "Fine... What do you want?"

Ridge's smile broadened as he noted the man's eyes were glazed with the beginning of tears, his lips trembling. In answer, Ridge shifted so he was lying on his back in mid-air, tugging Nilesy onto his lap. Nilesy squeaked at the sudden movement, sure for a second that Ridge had dropped him again, his hands instinctively grabbing and finding the man's chest in his grasp. Ridge took one of Nilesy's wrists, leading the man's quivering hand slowly down his torso and onto his bulge, closing his own hand over Nilesy's and squeezing slightly.

"Oh god," Nilesy mumbled. He could only see himself hovering over the void, his legs dangling either side of Ridge's thighs, but he felt the man twitch under his fingers. He could've sworn he heard Ridge's breath catch in his throat.

"Get to work, Nilesy," Ridge murmured with a grin which only widened when he saw the man look up and grimace.

Taking a steeling breath, Nilesy ran his shaking hand slowly over the cloth, blind but for the feeling of it against his palm. He felt his way gingerly to the zip pull, tugging it down and delving his fingers into the warmth beneath it. When his hand closed around Ridge's shaft, he heard the man groan softly. Carefully pulling it free of the fabric, he gulped and tightened his fingers around the man's cock, moving his hand in slow, rhythmic motions. Ridge huffed, a half-chuckle at the sight of Nilesy on his lap, one of the man's hands on his member, the other clinging white-knuckled to the brocade edge of his coat, its tails swaying beneath them.

Nilesy closed his eyes, reminding himself that that soft ache that was beginning to form in his wrist was nothing compared to the pain that lay beneath them. He felt Ridge's hand around his own, tightening his grip further, and as Nilesy gave in, clasping his fingers more snugly around the man's cock, he heard him let out a long, staggered exhale.

"Open your eyes, Nilesy," Ridge commanded, adding in an undertone, "I want to look at you."

"For fuck's sake, Ridgedog," Nilesy whined, but still he obeyed. He looked up to the vast blue sky, darkened by the haze of the void around them, but determined not to give the man the satisfaction of meeting his gaze.

Ridge smiled at his quiet dissent, grasping Nilesy's chin firmly and dragging it down. Just for a moment, he held eye contact, groaning deeply before Nilesy shook away his hand and looked back up to the sky.

"Jesus," Nilesy cursed under his breath, shifting uncomfortably on the man's thighs, but he knew Ridge had already seen the strain of his trousers as he grew harder despite himself.

"Use your mouth," Ridge instructed, smiling as Nilesy looked down once more to throw him a sceptical glance.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that, Ridgedog, eh? If I move any further back I'll be hanging off your fucking ankles," Nilesy retorted.

"Straddle my chest," Ridge replied simply, relishing Nilesy's disgusted expression as he added, "And bend over."

Nilesy opened his mouth to protest, but bit his tongue when he heard the man begin to snigger. He scowled in Ridge's direction, before shifting awkwardly over the man's cock to sit on his waist, scooting up his torso. He felt blindly for Ridge's head, finding his stubbly jaw, before swinging his right leg cautiously over it so he sat side-saddle on his chest. He nearly slipped off when Ridge licked at his fingers, the man's laughter coursing through him as Nilesy yanked away his hand, shaking it hard.

"Can you not," Nilesy muttered irritably, his teeth gritted as he carefully turned away from the man's face.

Ridge rested his hands on Nilesy's hips. "It's like you don't trust me, Nilesy," he murmured with mock hurt, smirking broadly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Nilesy countered, but even so he gripped Ridge's hands tightly as he swung his left leg over to sit astride the man's chest. Leaning slowly forward, he rested a palm on Ridge's hip and grasped the man's cock with the other. He gulped audibly before he extended his tongue, licking cautiously at the head. Nilesy allowed himself a small smirk when he heard Ridge shudder, glad that the man couldn't see his face. Pressing the tip of his tongue along the slit, Nilesy withdrew for a moment, unable to stop the bitter flavour filling his mouth. His chest heaved against Ridge's as he retched, spitting into the void, at once aware of Ridge's hand rubbing his back.

"Get on with it," Ridge sniggered.

"Fuck off." Nilesy threw the words over his shoulder, but still he took a deep breath, slowly closing his lips around the head of Ridge's cock and sucking on it gingerly.

"Harder," Ridge ordered, but Nilesy heard his voice falter ever so slightly.

Relenting, Nilesy pulled in his cheeks as he took more of the man into his mouth, curling his tongue around Ridge's length. He tried to distract himself by spelling out insults, tonguing their letters onto Ridge's member. He'd gotten half-way through "bastard" when he felt Ridge's hand snaking under him and firmly palming his bulge. Nilesy squeaked in shock, nearly choking on the man's cock.

He heard Ridge chuckle, and turned to look over his shoulder. "What the fuck?"

"I said harder," Ridge smiled, ignoring his question.

Ridge paused, hearing the man release a long, strained breath before feeling the warmth of Nilesy's mouth around his cock again. With a sly grin, he rubbed his hand against Nilesy's crotch once more, his cock's outline obvious as it pressed against the dark grey fabric. He smirked when he felt Nilesy's thighs tense around his ribs, the man's tongue stilling for a moment before he shakily continued. Ridge carefully wormed both his hands beneath the man's hips, deftly unbuckling his belt, and roughly tugging his trousers and underwear halfway down his thighs.

Nilesy froze feeling the air hit his bare skin, hot blush blazing in his cheeks as he felt Ridge's hands running softly over his behind, caressing the skin until the man suddenly dragged Nilesy's hips towards him, digging his fingernails into the flesh.

"Ridgedog! What-" Nilesy began frantically, cutting himself off with a high moan when he felt the man's tongue draw a quick, wet spiral around his hole before nudging swiftly inside. Nilesy grabbed Ridge's thighs in surprise, the sudden intrusion breaking any semblance of logical thought he had left, a whimper breaking from his mouth before he could stop it. He gasped, desperate to catch his breath, but every warm stroke of Ridge's tongue within him seemed to expel any trace of oxygen from his lungs. He could've sworn he felt the man's smile against his skin as Ridge pushed deeper, the tight muscles shivering at his touch.

"Ridge, I-I can't-" Nilesy stammered, his hands shaking against the man's legs. He opened his mouth to speak again, but as Ridge slowly withdrew his tongue, he flicked it hard, and Nilesy shuddered, closing his mouth quickly in an effort to hold in the sound, but still a short moan escaped his lips.

"Did I tell you to stop, Nilesy?" Ridge asked, the smug pleasure in his voice unmistakable.

Nilesy only whimpered in response, but he returned to Ridge's cock, his lips quivering as he sank his mouth over it. Ridge tipped his head back in a long groan as Nilesy's throat spasmed around the tip, the man's lips edging ever closer towards the base.

" _That's_ more like it," Ridge murmured, his voice stumbling just a little, but Nilesy heard it.

He didn't hear the man silently lift his right hand to his lips, carefully licking two fingers, only felt Ridge's left hand as it gripped his behind, the man's two wet fingertips running carefully down between his cheeks and pushing inside without warning. Nilesy gulped hard around Ridge's cock, his tongue trembling with a high whine. Ridge delved deeper than his tongue had been able to reach, his other fingers splayed out across Nilesy's skin, knuckles digging in. He pressed his fingertips inside the man, and grinned when he heard Nilesy suddenly yelp, the man's legs seeming to crumple around him. Ridge nearly completely withdrew his fingers before teasingly diving them back in, pressing hard into the same spot. He smirked when Nilesy rolled his hips onto his fingers, groaning himself as the man moaned onto his cock.

Ridge thrust abruptly upwards into Nilesy's mouth, grunting as his cum surged against the back of the man's throat. Nilesy pulled back, coughing as one last spurt of Ridge's cum shot against his face, smearing across his glasses. Leaning his head against Ridge's hip, Nilesy heard the man's ragged breaths behind him as Ridge continued to pound his fingers into him. Ridge slipped his other hand beneath Nilesy, grasping his cock tightly, and grinning when he heard Nilesy whine at the contact. Biting down on Ridge's belt, the taste of the leather against his tongue, Nilesy shifted into Ridge's touch, his hips seeming to convulse of their own accord, desperate for more as the sensation shot up his spine.

" _Ri-Ridgedog_..." he moaned breathlessly, his voice breaking into a hoarse gasp the moment he came, shuddering deeply as his cum pulsed out over Ridge's fingers, dripping onto his shirt. Nilesy had barely caught his breath when he felt Ridge's hand grab his shirt collar, hoisting him roughly onto his lap as he sat up, the man forcing his cum-covered fingers into Nilesy's mouth.

"You've made such a mess," Ridge chided as he felt Nilesy's tongue shakily cleaning off his fingers. Pulling them free, he grasped the man's hair, pushing Nilesy's head against his chest. Nilesy felt the errant drips of his cum wipe across his cheek as the man's torso shook with a snigger.

"Lick," Ridge commanded simply, grinning when Nilesy grimaced before tentatively running his tongue over the fabric. Ridge twisted his grasp slightly so Nilesy's face pressed into his shirt, the man's quick urgent breaths through the weave hot against his skin.

"Better," Ridge decided with a nod as he finally released Nilesy's hair, brushing the damp crease out of his shirt and zipping up his trousers. "But I gotta be honest, Nilesy. I wasn't too impressed. Maybe next time you'll earn it."

Without so much as another word, he suddenly straightened up, so quickly that Nilesy's hands found only empty air when they grabbed instinctively at where the man's body should have been, his heart in his mouth as he lurched downward at once into the vast blackness. Ridge flew swiftly back up to the glass cage, taking out his pocket watch and glancing at it casually, a broad smirk spreading across his face as he heard the echo of Nilesy's distant screams fading into the unending darkness below him.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [TheSmutlord](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/) for her excellent proof-reading!


End file.
